This invention relates generally to ignition of gas at the main burner of a fireplace, and more particularly, concerns remotely controlled ignition of burner gas at the fireplace.
Prior attempts to achieve remote control of fireplace gas ignition are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,190,034 and 4,779,608. Neither of these enables rapid and assured gas ignition and turn-off of the main burner under control of an operator at a distance from the fireplace, as for example while the operator occupies a chair at room width, or length distance from the fireplace. There is need for apparatus which enables and assures such controlled ignition from remote locations.